


Stay

by astoriaamalfoyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, feelings not acted upon???, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: In which Sirius loved cuddles and Remus just wanted him to stay.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr with the prompt: "Wolfstar cuddling fluff." I've never written Wolfstar before (even though I literally love them with my whole heart and soul) so I hope I did them some justice!

It only happened once. During their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

They weren’t really together, no, not at all. They had the occasional snog, when it seemed studying for their N.E.W.T.S. and the fear of the impending war became too much for them to handle, needing to find a coping mechanism that would actually work (“for the sake of Merlin,” Sirius would often find himself saying).

But the full moon had been an especially tough one for Remus, and he ended up in the hospital wing the next morning. James had to meet with Lily about their duties as Head Boy and Girl, with Peter leaving at the same time to claim the Marauder’s breakfast, leaving Sirius alone with his injured mate.

He looked down upon his blooded Moony and - with a bright smile spreading across his face - knew what he had to do.

While shrugging off his leather jacket, Sirius scooted Remus away from the edge of the bed, then climbing on the fluffy mattress, beside him.

“Sirius, what are you -?” started Remus, but stopped dead silent when the other nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

“Cuddling,” said Sirius, plainly, as though it explained everything.

“Why?”

He shrugged, sure not to move his head from it’s comfortable position. “You looked sad. I used to cuddle with Regulus after my mother would beat me, same with Prongs, when I first arrived at the Potter Manor and had nightmares. Cuddling always makes me feel better. I thought - I thought maybe it would make _you_ feel better, too.”

Despite the pain, Remus smiled. “It does make me feel better. I appreciate the sentiment, Pads.”

“Mhm,” Sirius murmured, wrapping an arm around Remus. “You’re warm. Did you know that? Very warm and snuggly, in fact, just perfect for snuggles.”

Remus didn’t respond to this comment, instead letting himself melt into the other’s embrace. He let Sirius’ action fill him up with a bubbling sense of happiness and bliss, one different from other emotions of happiness and bliss.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Sirius spoke up again.

“Does your arm still hurt?”

“Not as much as before; Madam Pomfrey stitched me up very well,” Remus said. “It’s my head that hurts more.”

“Ah, yes, Madam Pomfrey said you have a severe concussion.”

“Uh-huh. How it happened, I have no clue.”

Sirius let out a laugh, kissing Remus’ forehead softly. 

“Have Regulus and Prongs done that too?” the latter asked, somewhat confused by the action.

“No,” replied Sirius.

“Then why’d you do it?”

“Seemed like the right time to do it. Been meaning to for a while.”

“Oh.”

Sirius turned away from Remus, a small blush creeping along the apples of his cheeks. He started out of the bed, finally looking back at the werewolf, who had an appalled expression on his face.

“I should - I should go see if Wormy needs help with breakfast. He’s been gone for a while,” stuttered Sirius.

“Prongs could help,” suggested Remus.

“Prongs,” he scoffed, “is probably shagging Evans in the broom closet before she’s off to her morning Alchemy class.”

“I suppose Wormtail could manage breakfast on his own, no worry.”

“I’m not so sure… I’ll be back soon.”

“No!” Remus exclaimed, attempting to shuffle out of the position on the hospital bed.

“Moons!” yelled Sirius in response. “Pomfrey said to be careful! What is your problem, anyway?”

“Stay,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Stay,” Remus said louder. “Please.”

Sirius blinked. He added, “okay.”

He climbed back into bed with Remus, resuming his previous position.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, until Peter arrived back at the hospital wing with breakfast, and Sirius and Remus broke apart at the sudden noise from their friend.

Neither would ever talk about that morning after the full moon, especially since their snogging sessions died at Hogwarts. They were never together, not really.

Besides, it only happened once.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
